


The Coopers Meet the Ponds: The Sequel

by definetlynotahunter



Series: The Coopers Meet the Ponds [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Other, flluff, i cant give too much away, lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definetlynotahunter/pseuds/definetlynotahunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the group all reminisces around the fire, Ianto has a piece of technology to bring back a bit of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coopers Meet the Ponds: The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY wrote this. This may turn into a series if I have time. Un-beta'd, I didn't check it very well either.

"Rhys, why didn't you say your cousins knew the Doctor?" Gwen was sitting at the head of the table, her husband next to her.   
"I wasn't aware they did. I don't even know who the Doctor is, Gwen."  
Jack patted his oldest friend on the back. "I've known this man since back when I could die. To be fair, he's the reason I can't. Remember that day, Doc, or have you gotten too old?"  
The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Please, it's only been a few hundred years. How could I forget that regeneration? My 10th might've been my favorite self. Don't you remember when I made a half human clone rather than regenerate?"  
"I still wish we'd taken advantage of having three of you."   
Ianto frowned and turned to Rory. "You look familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?"  
Rory shrugged. "Family photo around the flat?"   
"No, not that, Rhys doesn't have any pictures of you." Ianto thought back to where he could've seen the man in front of him.  
Gwen piped up. "I think so too, actually. Something from work, about the, erm, Pandora? Pandorama?"  
Amy looked over. "Pandorica?"  
Ianto nodded. "Yes, that whole thing. We hunted that big arsed cube for years, can't remember why."'  
Rory glanced over at his wife. "Well, long story short, I was plastic, Amy was in the box, and I was the Last Centurion." He shrugged.   
Amy rolled her eyes and smiles fondly. "You guarded me for 2000 years, Rory, that's no small thing."  
Gwen gasped. "2000 years? This berk won't even wait outside the loo for me in public for 5 minutes!"  
Rhys frowned. "Oi!"  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Please. I once jumped on the outside of the TARDIS and joyrode her to the end of the universe."  
The Doctor gave him a stern look. “Sexy still has scratches from that.”  
Jack smiled at the Doctor innocently. “It was payback for ditching me with the Daleks and leaving Rose to bring me back.”  
The Doctor threw his arms up in the air. “I had to save her and prevent the Daleks from getting the TARDIS, Jack, I don’t know what more you want from me.” He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted like the overgrown child he so obviously is.  
River patted his cheek. “It really is impossible to kill you, isn’t it?  
The Doctor smiled and kissed her palm. “Well, you’d know, darling. You killed me once or twice.”  
“Yes, but I fixed it.” She rolled her eyes at him fondly.   
Rhys shook his head. “Bloody aliens…”  
Gwen rubbed his back. “So, not to be rude or anything, but are you really Amy and Rory’s daughter, River? I mean, you look nothing like them.”  
River grinned wickedly. “Well that’s a bit of a story. I was conceived on the TARDIS, and therefore I’m the evolutionary equivalent of a Time Lord. Regenerating and all.”  
The Doctor frowned. “Yes, but you gave up your regenerations to save me that one time the universe imploded.”  
“Oh hush, you.” Jack interjected. “You will sacrifice yourself for anyone, at any time, no matter what.”  
Amy leaned forward. “Ladies, come now, you’re both pretty. Let’s have a civil dinner, we can talk shop afterwards.”  
Gwen nodded. “Thank you, Amy.”  
“Of course, Gwen. Rory, no swords at the table.”  
Rory put the blade down guiltily. “Sorry Amy.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After dinner, they all sat around the fire, telling stories quietly. “And then Jack stripped naked and ran into the room full of nuclear waste to save everyone.”  
Jack shrugged. “I knew I’d be fine.”  
Ianto burrowed closer to his boyfriend, quiet. Amy spoke next. “The Doctor crash landed in my garden when I was a little girl. He promised he’d be right back after he took the TARDIS for a spin, but he was twelve years late. I used to make Rory and my friend Mels play Doctor with me, and we’d have all sorts of adventures. Then it turned out that I named my daughter Melody Pond after her, and her name got changed to River Song, and I grew up with my daughter.” She nods and chuckles. “I still can’t believe that, you know.”  
River shrugged. “They raised me to be a psychopath, but all my good memories were with you two.”  
Jack kissed his boyfriend’s hair. “Yeah, I was a lot different person before I met the Doctor, too. Roguish mortal ex-time agent, selling alien tech to gain a quick buck.” He shook his head. “You know, it was Rose that really convinced me I needed to change. Not your ugly mug.” He grinned at the Doctor.  
“My ears weren’t that bad. Nowhere near the size of your ego.”  
“Ouch, that one stung.” He paused. “Do you know if Rose is okay? Is there any way to see her?”  
The Doctor shook his head. “No. Even if there was, I wouldn’t, I don’t think. It’s been hundreds of years since I saw Rose, and I left her with the half-human me so she could have closure.”  
“What about Donna? Is she still around?”  
Again, he shook his head. “I had to erase her memory so her head wouldn’t explode. She married a guy who wasn’t evil and corrupt.”  
Jack nodded. “That’s good. Martha and Mickey the idiot?”  
“They got married to each other, actually, and they’re working freelance.”  
Jack sighed and nodded. “Seems like it’s just us left from back then, I guess.”  
Ianto stood suddenly. “One moment, please.” He went out to the car and returned with a small metal box. “I found this in that wreckage from last week, and I finally figured out what it’s for. It’s used for interdimensional travel.”  
Jack and the Doctor both sat up. “We- we can actually see Rose?” The hope shining in Jack’s eyes was enough to crush Ianto, but he kept up an impassive mask.  
“It seems like it, but we need to hook it to the TARDIS.”  
The Doctor sprung up. “Just a minute!” He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and summoned the TARDIS right there in the living room. He unlocked the door and bounded inside. “Hook it up hook it up!”  
Ianto wired the box into the TARDIS, keeping a straight face. He was helping his boyfriend, the love of his life, go to another universe to visit some woman he had been involved with early in his life. Yes, he did consider himself mildly insane, thank you. “Is it almost there, Ianto?”  
“Almost, Jack, it’s a delicate procedure.” One more wire in place, and there. “Done. Just plug in the coordinates.”  
The Doctor plugged them in rapidly, a slightly mad expression on his face. “I’m coming, Rose.” With those words, he yanked on the switch and the TARDIS started going, throwing them all off-kilter.   
Ianto held onto Jack for dear life while the handsome man just held onto the railing and whooped for joy. They landed with a thud, the Doctor and Jack both scrambling to get out the door. They fell into a garden in front of a tiny blonde toddler.  
“Doctor? Jack?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please tell me what you think, it means so much!


End file.
